1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to communication network architectures and services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High bandwidth communication usage is increasing rapidly. The current last-mile link to a customer site for high bandwidth communications is typically a wireless link, coax cable, or DSL service. Each of these last-mile access technologies may have drawbacks that prevent the fulfillment of all the customers needs. For example, DSL access may be geographically limited.
Therefore there is a need for a different architecture for distributing high bandwidth communication signals to a customer site.